


Slowly

by Tulikettu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Buttplugs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: They're on vacation.Gabe wants to indulge himself and one of his little pleasures.Jesse decides he wants to help.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> My first forray into Overwatch fanfiction. This didn't end up anywhere near where I wanted it to. These boys just took it upon themselves to do their own thing so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kids had done a good job. The mission had been cleared and it had been cleared quickly and efficiently. There was still two days before they had been due back at base, and Gabe had secured his dumb, enthusiastic recruits some shore leave. They’d taken the boat from Gibraltar to the coast of Spain, after a few minutes back at base to pull together their personal belongings. Which, as far as Gabe could tell, revolved around garish shirts and very tiny swimwear. Their destination was simple, nothing too fancy, basically a European package holiday, but they all got their own rooms and breakfast was included-

 

One of the reasons Gabe had insisted on everyone having their own room was because, as he knew, one of the best ways to let off steam at the end of a mission was sex. Or any kind of kinky fuckery. He wanted his own space to indulge himself in things he couldn’t really get away with back at base, and he was sure the others wanted to do the same. He’d turn a blind eye to anything they got up to, as long as it wasn’t loud and didn’t keep him awake.

 

So really, if he’s honest, it’s partly a selfish indulgence. Gabe wants to get himself off and so he’s forked out for everyone else to as well.

 

Sure he could have had sex whenever he wanted at base. He’s a goddamn Commander, he can do anything he wants, he has his own rooms, but Gabe also likes certain things that being at base would make awkward. Here with just a handful of his recruits he’s sure he can risk it, where nothing can cut into his private time.

 

The first morning of their leave, Gabe lays back on his bed, his legs spread, his cock half hard and resting against his belly. One slick finger has drifted lazily down between his thighs, stroking over his balls, and is now circling his entrance slowly. This part, fun as it is, isn’t about getting off. If he comes, if it becomes too much and he has to jerk it he will, of course, but this is tantalizing enough on it’s own. It’s just to tease, to give himself a pleasant buzz. His first finger pushes inside, and he relishes the slight resistance of his muscles. He likes the tightness, he likes to imagine the compliments he could get from someone as they try to penetrate him, how hot he’d feel, how he’d grip their dicks-

 

The tip of his finger finally works past the ring of muscle and Gabe lets out a soft sigh, his legs spreading further apart as he gently eases the finger deeper inside himself, carefully, over and over until he can get it as deep as possible. A second finger joins the first and Gabe’s toes curl at the stretch, biting down on his lip as he starts to scissor himself open. He likes the dull ache, the almost pain, the thought that he couldn’t stretch any wider until he does. Two fingers is almost enough, especially when he gets them in deep and his knuckles stretch his entrance open. Two fingers are almost enough, but he really does like the burn. As he pumps his fingers inside himself he reaches over for the plug beside him. It’s nicely tapered, thick, sits at just the right depth that if he sits down too fast or bumps back against something it’ll nail his prostate. He likes to walk around wearing it, likes the drag of it inside him, likes knowing it’s there. Then sitting slowly, or fidgeting to get the pulses of pleasure that make his dick swell. 

 

Normally he just wears it around his room, teases himself for hours on his days off, sits doing paperwork and rocks just slightly every so often. But now, what he’s really looking forward to, is wearing it around his agents and no one knowing. None of them will have a clue. Gabe will be plugged full, he’ll be teasing himself, and shit, he’ll be more than ready if someone decides they want to fuck him. 

 

No one will know.

 

Gabe presses his plug against his entrance, teases around the rim for a few moments before he presses the tip in and clenches around it, just to enjoy the sensation. Oh, it’s all about how much Gabe wants to enjoy himself. 

 

At a distance he can hear the other recruits, hear them shouting to each other despite the fact that there’s nothing stopping them standing next to each other and conversing civilly. He likes the fact that they’re outside his door and don’t know what he’s doing in there. That makes his dick twitch. They’re right there as he’s fucking himself with a plug. He pushes it in deeper and bites down on his lip, although he kind of wants to moan, wants them to hear a little bit. 

 

He begins to slowly push the plug in deeper and pull it out again, gentle, shallow thrusts. His dick dribbles slightly and Gabe allows himself a slightly louder moan. If anyone outside hears anything they don’t react, they don’t pause their unnecessarily loud conversation. Gabe pushes the plug in deeper, arching off of the bed, biting his lip as his favourite toy slips all the way in. The thicker, tapered end rests deep inside him, his rim gripping the slimmer neck. He could touch himself, he could jerk himself off, but it’s better if he doesn’t, a longer, drawn out pleasure if he doesn’t come yet. He’ll dress, he’ll go down to the pool, he’ll pretend everything is fine-

  
  


***

 

Jesse has been shirtless since they landed. Okay, at least since they arrived at the resort. And he regrets nothing. He’s absolutely in his element here. Everyone is beautiful and barely dressed and it’s warm and no one is shooting at him and he has his own room. All of these things are wonderful.  He’s going to make the most of every moment. 

 

Which is why he’s been shirtless since they landed. Okay, since they arrived. And now he’s standing by the pool, watching barely clothed people swimming and holding a garishly blue cocktail in his metal hand. People have been looking, and he’s old enough now to be able to distinguish impressed looks from disgusted ones when it comes to his arm and his body, mottled with scars new and old. Yes, he can see the people admiring him. They know he does something important. They know he’s a solider or agent or law enforcement. He should get another tattoo, one that adds to that look-

 

Talking of admiring…

 

Jesse turns his head slightly when Gabe appears. God, he puts everyone else to shame. The man might be fifty, but he is by far the sexiest person here. Jesse has always thought so, from day one when Gabe hauled his ass out of a stinking cell like some metal clad angel befitting his name. Yeah, he’d been enamoured then as a kid, had had a solid confirmation that his feelings for men weren’t just built out of terror and grinding down. 

 

 It’s the whole package; Gabe’s posture, his confidence, his stern expression that says you need to work hard to make him even _ think _ of something approving. But then there’s his body, solid with muscle, striped with scars, hair covering his chest- Jesse had never liked hairy men before. But now he just wants to run his fingers all over Gabe, wants to rub his face in that chest hair, lick the nipples beneath it. Jesse never gets this much exposure to it. Usually just a very brief view when Gabe strips off his clothes to shower or change clothes. Now, apparently, he’s going to just wander around in swimming trunks and nothing else. Including his beanie. No beanie. Gabe’s head hair is dark, tight curls, still black despite his age, and Jesse wants to pull it. Run his fingers through it, mess it up. 

 

Jesse follows his boss with his eyes, letting them wander unashamedly up and down him. Gabe must notice- he is trained for that sort of thing after all, knowing if he’s being watched- and he turns to look at Jesse. His expression is impassive, deep brown eyes blinking slowly. His gaze flicks briefly over Jesse before he looks away, settling down onto a sunbed, though somewhat gingerly, Jesse notes. 

 

He frowns. He doesn’t remember Gabe being injured, and there’s no obvious sign of a wound. Gabe isn’t usually one to show pain, either. 

 

He saunters over to his Commander, swaying his hips and sipping his drink, trying to look as casual as possible.

 

“Hey, Jefe. How’s it going? Need me to help you with your sun block?”

 

Gabe looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “No.”

 

Okay, well, Gabe’s skin doesn’t need it, obviously. His skin will just go a few glorious shades darker, he’ll look like some stunning Spanish God. So that’s off the list.

 

“You want a drink?” Jesse asks, swirling his own as though it might tempt Gabe, because he’s known for his love of luminous, lurid concoctions. 

 

“No,” Gabe replies. “I’m fine.”

 

He draws one knee up slightly and Jesse’s eyes drop down to the newly bared inches of strong thigh. 

 

“We’re on holiday, boss. Come on.”

 

“Leave me alone.” Gabe shifts again, his teeth worrying at his lower lip for a second. “I’ll call you if it’s life or death.”

 

Jesse wants to stay, wants to push some more, wants to spend more time with Gabe when they’re not fighting or training or rolling in the aftermath of battle. He wants to know Gabe when he’s soft and relaxed and barely clothed. But it’s only day one.

  
  


Gabe watches Jesse walk away again, watches him scour the poolside for someone else to bother. He keeps his leg slightly elevated, enjoying the little thrill of thinking that maybe if someone looks over here, if someone looks up his shorts, they might see the plug. They might. They probably won’t, but when the gentle breeze blows in from the sea a few metres the other side of him, Gabe feels it run up the inside of his legs, feels it cool the lube between his cheeks. He likes it. He’s really enjoying himself. 

  
  


His skin is pleasantly warm when he finally makes his way over to the bar a while later, his toy rubbing slowly against his walls as his hips move. 

 

He orders a single Tequila shot and a glass of Sangria, because he doesn’t really want to get drunk, leaning against the bar as he watches the bartender mix the fruit and all the other crap in a glass for him. He likes the smell of sunblock on everyone else, likes the slight salty air that wafts over, the chlorine in the pool water. As a child, Gabe never went on these kinds of package holidays, but the scents and the sounds still make him feel oddly nostalgic and happy. 

 

That thought is quickly diminished when a hand slaps his backside, shoving the plug into him, against his prostate. In an instant, pleasure floods through him. It’s unexpected, which makes it even more intense, and Gabe whimpers, nails digging into the bartop. 

 

He draws in a sharp breath and turns his slightly dazed gaze towards the culprit. 

 

Jesse stares at him, his own eyes wide in wonder. Gabe’s cock is pulsing gently, and the expression on his agent’s face isn’t really helping. 

 

“You okay, Gabe?” Jesse asks, licking his lips slowly, brow furrowed.

 

“Mhm,” Gabe nods, straightening up, letting out a little shuddering whisper as the plug slips back into it’s former place. “Yep. Fine.”

 

It’s not the most convincing thing he’s ever said in his life. Ever. And he’s sure Jesse doesn’t buy it. 

 

“Are you injured?” Jesse queries. “I didn’t see you get injured, but I thought- earlier when you sat down-”

 

Gabe’s cock gives another little twitch. Jesse noticed that? 

 

“Honestly, McCree, I’m fine. Don’t worry yourself,” Gabe grits out, slapping ten Euros on the bar and  picking up his drinks. He stalks towards a barstool and sits down, his eyes closing and a blissful little expression flitting over his face for a moment when the plug settles once again. Jesse is watching him. He knows that Jesse is watching him, and he kind of- he wants Jesse to wonder. The fact that he’s slyly pleasuring himself whilst surrounded by people is sending blood between his legs. Gabe knocks back the Tequila with the lemon he was given and the salt from the table, which he licks slowly from his forearm. The Sangria he nurses, rocking himself slightly on the stool, not quite enough to push the plug as deep as he wants it, but the friction inside him is enough. 

 

He thinks of jerking off after dinner. It’s going to be amazing. 

 

Jesse has coerced Genji into a game of ping pong, which is a terrible idea in hindsight. Genji is apparently a natural master, because Jesse has put in a lot of time back at base and has never seen Genji play. But it doesn’t matter, it’s been a fierce enough competition to draw a small crowd. A few other members of the team wandered over early, then a few people who had dragged their pool chairs closer. And then Gabe. Gabe has come over to watch. It’s only been a few hours, but already Jesse can see that their Commander is slightly more tanned, his bare chest glistening with a light sweat. 

 

Perez is keeping score, and Jesse and Genji are almost neck and neck, the former with a slight advantage. There’s nothing but pride at stake, but Jesse wants to win. So badly. 

 

Genji misses the table with a backhand and Jesse just needs to not throw it. He’s serving so he has a chance-

 

“Kiss for luck, Jefe?” he asks, sauntering over to Gabe, rolling the tiny white ball in his hand. 

 

Gabe sucks on his lip for a second and then leans in, and for a moment Jesse thinks he is actually going to kiss him. But Gabe’s lips brush against his ear - which is good enough, don’t get him wrong - and he lets out a little puff of warm breath.

 

“Kiss my ass, McCree,” Gabe murmurs, pulling back again and smirking. 

 

Jesse’s eyes twinkle. He pulls his hat down further over his head, lining up to serve. 

 

It’s rapid fire from both sides, but Jesse is good at shooting. He’s very good at it. 

 

He aims a little twisting backhand across the table and Genji falters for a second, which is always a second too long. The ball hits the net between them and Jesse hoots in victory, turning his gleeful smile towards Gabe. Another two steps and he’s in front of his boss, swinging his hand around to plant it on Gabe’s arse. 

 

Jesse expects a reaction, but he doesn’t expect Gabe to whimper, doesn’t expect his eyes to slide closed, or his lips to part so gently. Jesus Christ, Gabe is so beautiful. He wishes he’d paid more attention to Gabe’s backside before, it’s clearly a very sensitive area- 

 

“You want me to kiss it now, Jefe?” he asks softly, pressing the words against Gabe’s ear the way Gabe had done to him. “Kinda think you’d enjoy it judging from your reaction.” He squeezes  the older man’s bottom again, drawing another gasp from those gorgeous lips, Gabe’s eyes glazed and wide as they stare at Jesse. 

 

Jesse has no idea what’s happening. He has no idea  _ why _ this is happening. But he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth; he’s going to have fantasies about Gabe looking at him like this for the rest of his life. 

 

Gabe sucks in a breath that seems to bring him back to the moment and he shakes his head, moving back from from the man beside him. It’s been Jesse too many times. Jesse is everywhere. Gabe needs to go back to his room and pull out the plug and pretend this didn’t happen, otherwise- otherwise he’s going to want to take Jesse to bed. 

 

He feels himself clench around his plug. His cock is semi hard. “Your ego is getting a little big for your hat, McCree. You only beat him in ping pong,” Gabe tries to snap, but his voice is quieter and rougher than he’s happy with. He jerks away properly and feels like a princess flouncing away. 

 

He hates that his brain is already telling him he’s missed that chance, because McCree is really honestly beautiful and he’ll have men and women all over him all night. McCree could have sex with anyone on this resort, and Gabe doesn’t want to think about that because it makes him angry. 

 

The Commander gets another drink and sits at the barstool again, though this time he’s kind of annoyed about the pleasure he gets when he sits. He downs his alcohol and returns to his sun lounger where he intends to stay until dinner time. 

 

The comfort he felt earlier rolls through him; all of the warmth and the smells and the sounds. Gabe drifts slowly into an almost sleep, his mind wandering lazily. He hears a few of his agents, hears them around the pool, hears them laugh. They don’t laugh often or enough, and Gabe feels a pang for them and the lives they could have had. 

 

A shadow falls over him and blocks out the sun for a second. He hears the thud of a glass landing on the table beside him and he cracks open an eye. Jesse is there, on the sun lounger beside him. 

 

“Peace offerin’” he says gently, nodding his head towards the drink. It isn’t blue or any kind of garish colour. It’s yellowish, fading in an ombre to gold. “‘M sorry. Bout what I said. I wasn’t- you’re my Commander still ‘n I was kinda rude. So-” Jesse gives a gentle shrug of his shoulders and pulls his hat down over his eyes, as is his habit, settling back on the lounger. 

 

Gabe desperately wants to look away. He wants to thank Jesse for the drink, accept the apology and move on. But he can’t stop staring at Jesse’s chest, at his golden skin, his nipples just a shade darker, the dusting of light brown hair that runs down the centre of his chest and picks up again on his belly, painting a line down from his navel that dips into his shorts. 

 

He’s nicely toned, his abs stand out, but there’s still a softness to his belly that Gabe finds incredibly alluring. It’s a lovely contrast to his own body, but then he’s lived with his for fifty years. 

 

His gaze wanders up again to where Jesse’s new arm blends in with the skin of his shoulder. A prosthetic limb, but he knows that that wouldn’t put anyone off. He knows there’s no way anyone would turn down Jesse’s bed. 

 

“Thank you,” he says softly, reaching for his new drink and bringing it to his lips to taste. It’s sour and citrussy, but the alcohol is sweet and it’s delicious. “This is really nice.”

 

Jesse pushes his hat up again, his eyes meeting Gabe’s. “You’re welcome, Jefe.”

  
  
  


Jesse isn’t brazen enough to assume that he can step over the line again, even if Gabe has thanked him, even if Gabe isn’t mad at him. He and Gabe had lay beside each other the rest of the afternoon, and Gabe had gotten them another round of drinks before they went back to get ready for dinner and whatever else they’re going to do that evening. Probably more drinking. Jesse is definitely going out for more drinks. And dancing! He hasn’t been dancing for ages. 

 

He’s still wondering why Gabe shifts the way he does when he sits down, still wonders why he looses focus for a second every time. Maybe he’ll coax it out of the older man later.

 

Jesse dresses down in a black racer back and dark blue cut off jeans. He’s on holiday. He doesn’t have to have sex but it would be nice, and he looks relaxed, ready to offer that invitation to someone. He opts to leave his hat at home for the night, his hair loose and soft and just brushing his shoulders. It’s odd; he loves his hat, but he feels a little freer without it. At least right here, right now.

 

The team meet for dinner at a tapas bar a few paces away from their hotel. Jesse doesn’t think he’s late, but he’s also not surprised when he sees most of his company there already. There’s a spot left next to Perez, but he’s annoying to eat with. There’s another beside Gabe, but there’s also one opposite, and Jesse takes that. Their eyes meet when Jesse pulls back the chair, and Jesse feels as though he’s just been shot. It’s- he takes a breath. Calms himself. Sits down. He thinks he sees a tiny smile curl in the corner of Gabe’s mouth but he doesn’t want to assume that it’s for him. 

 

Gabe is dressed down as well, a wine coloured shirt, the sleeves barely there, his arm muscles bulging. Soft black pants that Jesse is sure show off his perfect ass-

 

They get Sangria again for the table, a few jugs. Jesse looks at the menu. It’s all in English, which is kind of disappointing. Everyone around the table can at least speak enough Spanish to survive. But Jesse-

 

“You should order for us, Commander,” he says almost coyly, looking across the table. There are annoying little candles along the centre of the slab of wood between them and the flicker is warming all of Gabe’s features. For a second it feels like it’s just the two of them. “En Espa ñ ol.”

 

This time he knows Gabe is smirking at him. He doesn’t bother to check in with any of the rest of the company, as though he deems Jesse’s word universal, simply picks up the menu and reads through it again. 

 

The waiter comes over. Jesse saw him cast his eyes around the table when he’d first arrived, appreciative glances all around. But now Gabe is leaning there towards the young man, smiling cockily, drawing all of the attention. 

 

Jesse waits with baited breath as though he’s waiting for Gabe to perform, not just place an order-

 

But God, when Gabe starts speaking he may as well be working a sex line. Or reading erotic poetry. Or whispering dirty things in Jesse’s ear. He’s talking about potato croquettes and Jesse’s dick is stirring in his pants. The waiter looks enamoured as well, purring back, barely writing anything down. Jesse leans back in his chair, his legs pressing against Gabe’s beneath the table. Gabe doesn’t flinch, but perhaps his legs part slightly, and he draws in a deep breath, his calf rubbing against Jesse’s. 

  
  


The waiter saunters away. Gabe watches him, he lets his eyes linger there because he knows Jesse’s eyes are on him, and for some reason he wants to feel that heat from his agent. Jesse’s legs have been toying possessively with his own, easing them apart. The plug- Gabe still has the plug in, though he’d taken it out to shower and reapplied it with more lube so that his body is slick, so ready, everything still building and building - moves slightly and Gabe loves the little zing of pleasure it gives him. 

 

“I hope you’re all looking forward to your feast,” he says, turning around and refilling a few glasses with sangria. 

 

He watches Jesse as slyly as he can, watches the candlelight make him glow. The lack of hat makes Jesse seem somewhat older, but more sophisticated. Gabe wants to touch his hair, wants to see if it feels as soft as it looks. The light colouring that Jesse has gained from the sun today makes the curves of his muscles stand out more. He looks calm and happy. And Gabe has never been more attracted to anyone. That’s a hard realisation. 

 

The food arrives, it’s all little finger foods, food to share, and so the table is alive, everyone reaching over each other, smiling, laughing, talking. Gabe is surprisingly relaxed with all of the noise, all of the movement around him, hands reaching over him to get to different plates. 

 

Mostly he basks in it, enjoys the way his agents enjoy themselves and let off steam. And he can watch Jesse, watch him pick at food and lick his fingers and make eating look so sexy it’s ridiculous. 

 

The Sangria isn’t particularly strong, and though they get a bottle of wine for the table, too, Gabe doesn’t drink any. He notices that Jesse doesn’t drink much either, though he manages to nurse one glass slowly and long enough that it looks as though he’s keeping up with everyone else. Interesting. 

 

He puts the meal on the company card. The team are ever so thankful, to the point there are an abundance of touches to his arms, little strokes and pats on the back. They’re tactile when they’re relaxed, he knows that. 

 

Gabe follows them out of the restaurant towards the hotel and the bar there. This, he assumes, is where they’re going to spend the rest of the night, and where a few of the company are going to find someone to spend the night with.

 

Jesse is walking a good few paces ahead of him with Genji. Gabe doesn’t know if he can bring himself to watch that happen. He’s debating just making sure they’re all settled and then heading back to his room to keep himself company. He’ll have to hear all about it tomorrow, but it’s better than the visuals of seeing Jesse seduce someone.

 

Shit, this is a bigger deal than he should ever have allowed. 

 

Gabe casts his eyes up to the sky, to the stars that are muted by the bright lights of the neon signs all around the resort, up and down the coastline. Yeah, he’s just going to go back to his room. 

  
  
  


Jesse is really quite sober. He doesn’t know when he made that conscious decision to not get drunk, but he knows he wants to stay this way. He thinks back to the health ed conversation he’d been forced to sit through when he was enlisted. About sex being consensual, about alcohol and drugs and even sleep deprivation affecting someone’s ability to consent properly. About the mental state of someone returning from a mission inhibiting their ability to consent. He’s been through it all and thought he may as well go celibate, since he’s usually in at least one of those states, but now it makes sense. Because he wants to take Gabe to bed, and he wants them both to want it.

 

He’s been watching the Commander all night, watching him eat silently as everyone else chatted over dinner; watching him walk back on his own (because Jesse has learnt a lot of observation techniques and can keep an eye on what’s behind him easily) and now, in the bar, watching him take a seat on his own. He’ll let Gabe have a few moments, some peace after being surrounded by people. But Gabe isn’t leaving. 

 

He might think he’s leaving, but Gabe isn’t leaving. 

 

Gabe gets up after about five minutes, heading for the exit. Jesse abandons his latest garish drink and stalks across the bar after his boss.

 

Jesse has a plan. It’s a minimal plan, but it’s there. He catches up to Gabe just as they hit the warm night air, his hands going straight to the older man’s hips. It’s probably a dangerous idea, considering he knows that Gabe can destroy most people with one punch, but Jesse knows what he wants. Hands on Gabe’s hips, he pulls him back against his body, Gabe’s bottom being pressed hard against Jesse’s groin. 

 

It has exactly the reaction Jesse hopes. Gabe moans and his knees seem to buckle. His hands grope for Jesse’s as though that will keep him standing. 

 

“Where you goin’, boss?” Jesse purrs, his mouth moving over Gabe’s ear. “I wanted to dance with you.”

 

“I’m tired-” Gabe starts, breaking off to whimper when Jesse rocks his hips forward. 

 

“Uh-huh. So I’m wonderin’ what’s happenin’ with you. Cos I dunno if your ass is suddenly a big erogenous zone, or if there’s somethin’ else-” Jesse murmurs, moving around Gabe to stand in front of him, closing him in and pressing a hand to each globe of Gabe’s bottom. “See- I dunno if it’s just this-” he gropes, grabbing the handfuls, rolling them. Gabe groans softly, his knees weakening again. “Hm. Or if, I dunno-” he’s taking a risk, but the tiny buzz of Sangria and some memories of other breaks in Europe have suggested something- Jesse moves one of his hands over, between the cleft, his own dick nearly exploding when he feels the hard little bump right where Gabe’s entrance should be. He presses down on it and Gabe all but screams, burying his face against Jesse’s neck to muffle the noise. 

 

Oh, sweet Jesus, yes.

 

Jesse presses harder, wriggles the small bump a few times until Gabe is panting, his cock jumping against Jesse’s thigh. 

 

“Always thought you were the kinky type, Jefe,” he whispers. “I wanna help  you out. You’ve been gettin’ me all bothered all day.” He taps the top of the plug again, and Gabe lifts his head, his eyes huge and dark. “Can I take you to bed?”

 

Gabe nods his head. He wants it, of course he does. He wants Jesse, he’d be a fool to deny that. And who would believe him if he tried to protest? He all but melts again when Jesse smiles at him, hands moving from Gabe’s backside to lace their fingers together, a tender and affectionate gesture he isn’t expecting.

 

They walk slowly, hand in hand, towards their rooms. Jesse swings their arms just slightly, as though he’s perfectly content, as though he isn’t nervous about what he’s going to do to his Commander, as though he’s genuinely happy with the situation. As though they’ve done this before. He even nods at another couple they pass, gives them a little smile as they head in the opposite direction towards the bar. 

 

They’re going to Jesse’s room. He fishes his keycard from the back pocket of his pants and swipes the door open, holding it for Gabe to go in ahead.

 

Gabe’s seen Jesse’s room back at base. It’s haphazard, but it isn’t something worthy of reprimand. They’ve only been here a day, but Jesse has left his mark on the space, his case open, various things strewn around, his hat on his bed. 

 

Licking his lips, Gabe knows they’re going to be there in a moment, they’re going to be on that bed. He wonders if he can get Jesse to put on that hat when he fucks him. 

 

Because Jesse  _ is _ going to fuck him. 

 

The door closes and Jesse’s hands are gentle on his hips, though he refrains from pressing against Gabe’s backside, even as he looms behind him. 

 

There’s a soft breath by his ear and then Jesse’s lips are on his throat, warm and soft. This is all a long way from what he’s been expecting. He’s always expected Jesse to be rough and dirty in bed (not that Gabe has thought about it a lot, but everything about Jesse had always been that way) so the soft kisses, the stroke of hands over his hips are alarmingly sweet. 

 

Gabe’s eyes slip shut and he lets out another little breath. He hesitates a second, then touches his finger to the back of Jesse’s hands as they hold him.

 

Jesse nuzzles against his jaw and Gabe feels himself tipping his head to the side without thought, letting the other man have access to more of his skin. He thinks he hears Jesse purr a little. 

 

“I’m taking you to bed,” the words ghost over his ear. “Come.”

 

His hand is in Jesse’s again, though they have only a short space to cross, and Gabe’s stomach is alive with butterflies. Which is terrifying. His brow furrows. 

 

“I thought you’d throw me down and rip my clothes off,” Gabe admits as they get to the edge of the mattress and Jesse leans over to move his hat. 

 

Jesse meets his eyes and smiles. “I reckon this is the only chance I’m gonna to get with you. I’m gonna take my time,” he says, without a hint of shame. “Don’t wanna have it over too quick.”

 

Gabe purses his lips for a moment and then steps closer, lifting a hand to touch Jesse’s cheek, sliding his fingers around to the back of his neck, into his hair, pulling him in until their mouths meet. His eyes slide closed and for a moment he regrets it because he could be making a bigger deal about this than it is, could be lacing this with too much intimacy, but Jesse wants to go slow

 

It only takes a second for Jesse to respond, his fingers winding in the front of Gabe’s shirt, his tongue licking gently between their mouths before their kiss deepens. 

 

Jesse tastes so sweet, like their drinks, a little saltiness remaining from their dinner earlier. Gabe wants more, wants to chase every flavour. Jesse hums, moving in so that their chests press together, and their cocks rub gently. They’re of a similar if not the same height so it’s easy. So easy. 

 

He can feel Jesse’s fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly exposing his skin. Gabe lets him, he isn’t going to stop him. Personally, he wants to rip Jesse’s vest off, but slow- slow is good. 

 

“You like it dirty then, Commander?” Jesse asks, when they part slightly to breathe. “Clearly you have a few little secrets-”

 

“I kinda do, yeah-” Gabe replies, bumping their noses together. “I kinda do. But I also kinda wanna go nice and slow with you-” he adds. “If it’s just gonna be this one time.” 

 

Jesse’s fingers ease Gabe’s shirt from his shoulders, and then rakes his nails gently down Gabe’s chest, through the dark hair and over the dips of his solid muscles. 

 

“I wanna do shots off your belly,” Jesse murmurs, pulling at the button of Gabe’s jeans. “Actually,  fuck the alcohol, I wanna lick it. I bet you taste real good-” His eyes are dark when he meets Gabe’s gaze again. “Might as well test that theory.”

 

Gabe’s hips cant forward when Jesse drags his zipper down and it vibrates gently against his dick, which tents his underwear almost embarrassingly. 

 

“Get on the bed,” Jesse orders, his tone sending a shiver through Gabe. He hasn’t been ordered around for a long time, for years. And it turns him on all the more.

 

“Yes, sir,” he smirks, satisfied with the brief flash of surprise on Jesse’s face. Gabe steps back and slides his jeans down his hips, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting his backside to the other man. He hears Jesse suck in a breath and is pleased with himself. This is better than ripping off each others clothes and fucking, even if Jesse is still fully dressed. 

 

“I don’t know if I want you on all fours or on your back-” Jesse muses. 

 

For a moment, Gabe wonders if he’s asking for permission or opinion. It doesn’t matter to him either way, he likes being fucked doggy style and he likes being held down on his back. He turns around and sits carefully, spreading his legs, balancing his weight on his arms. His cock is standing hard, all the more obvious in this position.

 

“Whatever you want, sir,” he whispers.

 

Jesse’s eyes widen a fraction and he licks his lips, his heavy gaze travelling down Gabe’s body. Then he’s in motion, climbing onto the bed and pushing Gabe’s legs apart further, his hands sliding up the older man’s thighs, slipping beneath his boxers and reaching between his cheeks, pressing a finger against the plug again. 

 

Gabe sucks in a breath and lets out a moan. 

 

“I’m gonna fill you up more than this,” Jesse promises. “You’ll need a bigger one to satisfy you when I’m done-”

 

Gabe whimpers in response, spreading his legs wider, teeth worrying at his lower lip.

 

“Look how needy you are. You’ve had this in all day, haven’t you? All those secret thrills, all that pressure on your sweet spot,” Jesse purrs, playing with the little nub of plastic protruding from Gabe. “You must be real ready, you must be desperate to be fucked.”

 

“Yes. Yes sir,” Gabe whispers, head back on the pillows, biting his lower lip harder.

 

“Let’s get these off you-” Jesse continues gently, pulling Gabe’s underwear down, giving him a slight reprise from the teasing. Gabe’s hard cock rests against his belly once free, and he sees Jesse staring, wide eyed again. 

 

“You changin’ you mind,  _ chulo _ ? You want to be on this?” Gabe asks, wrapping his fingers around his dick, giving it some long, teasing strokes to try and tempt the other man. 

 

Jesse really looks as though he’s thinking about it. His hands rest on Gabe’s knees, and he stares down at the thick shaft being caressed in front of him. 

 

“Next time,” he whispers finally, tearing his gaze away, lifting it to Gabe’s eyes instead. “You need to be fucked, baby. I’m gonna provide.”

 

A hand drops from his knee and presses between his legs again, making Gabe mewl slightly when Jesse’s fingers grip the end of his plug and give it a gentle tug. Its tapered end stretches him out as it’s pulled from his body, making him jerk at the pressure around his rim. 

 

He grips the sheets, mouth opened in a silent cry, a flush running through him as Jesse pushes his thighs open even more, feeling incredibly exposed. 

 

“Look at you, so desperate for my cock,” Jesse breathes. “Your little hole is clenchin’, wants me to fill it-” He presses blunt nails into Gabe’s thighs, and for a second Gabe thinks he might be hesitating. He’s certainly breathing heavily- His eyes flash up again, their gazes meeting.

 

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” Jesse starts. Gabe doesn’t expect to almost melt at that compliment, doesn’t expect it to affect him just as much as it does. His cock twitches, leaks over his dark skin, and he sighs out a little whine. 

 

Jesse beams. “I wanna taste you-” he says, not waiting for another reaction before he leans down and presses his mouth between Gabe’s legs, his tongue circling his open hole, hot breath making Gabe tremble. Jesse moans, pushing his tongue into Gabe as deep as he can for a second. “Nngh, shit, your pussy is so good-” he growls, lifting his eyes again, keeping a check on Gabe’s reaction.

 

The rimming and the words have Gabe writhing. Oh Jesus, he didn’t know he’d like this, he didn’t know he’d be into this kind of talk.  

 

Confident boosted, Jesse goes to town. His tongue pushes into Gabe, fucking him with it, eager to get as deep as possible. His hands are firm on Gabe’s thighs, holding them apart as he eats him out. Jesse pulls back to breathe and kisses the crease of Gabe’s hip, smiling up at him with flushed cheeks, his mouth slick and shiny with lube. 

 

“You’re so wet. You been waitin’ for this all day, huh? Waitin’ for me to get here and fuck you. Got you all worked up. Bet you’ve been leaving little wet patches everywhere we sat, ain’t ya? So eager. All for me-” Jesse bites the soft part of Gabe’s upper thigh gently, the shock of gentle pain contrasting with the blissful hum of pleasure running through his body. “Bet you’da had anyone though, huh? Gettin’ yourself so worked up, you’da bent over for any man that showed interest in you, let ‘em take you home and fuck you into the bed.”

 

One of Jesse’s fingers presses into Gabe, his body giving no resistance, though he tries to clench down on it, so used to being full. 

 

“But you’re mine now. I’m gonna make you feel so good, fuck your needy pussy. I’m gonna fill you up, baby. I’m gonna come inside you.”

 

“Yes-” Gabe whines, hating how much this is ticking all of his boxes, boxes he had no idea about before. His hips buck up when Jesse’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock. 

 

“Your little clit’s so sensitive, huh? I could just rub this and get you squirtin’ everywhere, couldn’t I? But I wanna be inside you. I wanna feel your tight cunt gripping me-”

 

Gabe writhes on the sheets, a whimpering mess. Jesse’s finger is still moving inside him, sweeping around, teasingly close to his prostate. He wants to wriggle more, he wants to somehow lure Jesse there, but his lover seems determined to tease him for a little while longer until he has pity and presses the pad of his finger right against it. 

 

Gabe cries out, hips arching, his cock dribbling more. 

 

“Oh, you like that, baby? Is that the spot? Is that nice?” Jesse asks, rubbing gently in circles until Gabe feels like he’s almost right on the edge. “Shh, I got you. I got you. You want another one?”

 

He doesn’t wait for an answer before a second finger slides inside Gabe. It’s still effortless, and Jesse seems to note that he doesn’t need much more fingering. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Jesse purrs, pulling both fingers out. “You’re so wet. You’re gonna feel so good. You want this so bad, don’t you, baby?” Gabe whimpers again, because it’s all he can do now, and nods his head, his knuckles white on the sheets. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m gonna make you feel so good-” 

  
  


He never thought this was how his evening would be. Even when Jesse took his hand to bring him here, Gabe could never have imagined it playing out like this. He’s lost all pretense of being the Commander here, he’s put himself entirely in Jesse’s hands, and he’s pretty sure he’d let Jesse say anything to him.

  
  


Jesse lines himself up with Gabe’s slick entrance and doesn’t hesitate to push himself inside. One slick movement lets him bottom out, his cock maybe a little thicker than the plug so he feels the grip of Gabe’s body, the muscles rippling around him. 

 

Like the other man, he had no idea that this is how it would pan out. It had been a risk to start talking to Gabe the way he had, but it’s worked out. 

 

“Oh, shit, your pussy is so good-” Jesse breathes, pulling nearly all the way out and sliding back in again. Gabe clenches and whines, so Jesse repeats the motion. “Oh yeah, fuck, yeah, you’re so tight, baby. You’re so tight. Such a good boy-” Each time he expects Gabe to thump him or push him off, but his lover simply purrs, moans, moves to meet his thrusts. “I’m gonna fill you up nice and good. Gonna fuck you til your little clit is aching for me to rub it. Then you’re gonna come for me. You’re gonna come all over yourself.”

 

Gabe nearly sobs, and Jesse nearly comes from just that. Shit. 

 

He’s been kneeling between Gabe’s legs, but he kind of wants a lot more. 

 

Jesse hitches Gabe’s thighs up around his waist and leans forward, covering the other man’s body with his own. Gabe’s knees draw up slightly, keeping him open for Jesse, who braces his arms either side of his lover’s head, gazing down into his face. Gabe is stunning, Jesse has always thought that, but he’s only known him in a rougher, rugged way before. Now Gabe is breathtaking, soft and just the loveliest thing Jesse has ever seen. Gabe’s eyes are dark and warm as he looks up and meets Jesse’s gaze, smiling softly in a way that takes Jesse’s breath away. 

 

For a moment he’s lost for words. He doesn’t know what to say, if there’s even anything  _ to _ say, because all the dirty words seem far too crass now.

 

Gabe lifts his fingers and runs them through Jesse’s hair. “You not gonna talk dirty to me anymore, Jesse?” he asks, his accent catching on the J in Jesse’s name, making him tingle. 

 

“I kinda got lost in your eyes,” Jesse grins, leaning down slightly, wondering if it’s too much to kiss Gabe again. “I’m gonna kiss you, though-”

 

“Okay,” Gabe nods, his fingers tightening in Jesse’s hair to guide him down. 

 

Like the first one, the kiss starts out soft, a little shy, a little hesitant. But then Gabe parts his lips, and Jesse slips his tongue inside, groaning as Gabe sucks on it, devouring the flavour of the lubricant. The kiss gets messier quickly, and Jesse finally gets his fingers fisted in the short curls on Gabe’s head. 

 

“You like the taste of yourself, huh?” Jesse growls gently when they part. “You wanna taste your wetness in my mouth?”

 

Gabe trembles, and Jesse feels his muscles grip him tighter. 

  
“You do? Mm, you’re just as dirty as I thought you’d be-” Jesse rolls his hips and pushes into Gabe, slow and deep, the other man’s eyes fluttering closed. “I’d like you to ride me one time. Mm, or have you on all fours, so I can watch my dick slide into your pussy.” Jesse’s hips move a little faster, pushing into the tight heat. Gabe starts to moan, gasps being punched out of him every other thrust. “I’m gonna get you to sit on my face so that I can eat you out,” Jesse continues, heat coiling up in his belly as he speaks. “Want you above me, wanna be able to see your tits move when you’re bouncing on my lap-”

 

“Oh my God,” Gabe gasps, pulling on Jesse’s hair. “Yeah- yeah. I want-”

 

Jesse’s hand moves to one of Gabe’s thighs, lifting it up to change the angle slightly, enough that he can just feel the little bump of Gabe’s prostate when his head rubs over it. Gabe jerks beneath him, a little spurt of precome pooling between their stomachs. 

 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me?”

 

“I want you to fuck my pussy,” Gabe growls shamelessly. “I’m so wet. I’m so wet for you-” One of his hands leaves Jesse’s hair to move to his chest, teasing one of his nipples it to a hard nub. “Right there, Jesse. Harder-”

 

“Yeah? Good. You feel so fucking good,” Jesse hums. “I’m getting close. I wanna come with you. I’m gonna rub your clit when I’m nearly there, bring you with me-” he starts to babble, leaning down to press their lips together again so that they can swallow each other’s moans. 

  
  


Gabe pants, his hands grabbing at Jesse’s shoulders, gripping the muscles, stroking down his back. “Please, please, Jesse-” 

 

Jesse nods, feeling his orgasm building up quickly, spiralling rapidly to the surface. He reaches between them for Gabe’s cock, thumb pressing just against the head, stroking circles over it until Gabe begins to cry out, his muscles gripping Jesse’s dick hard. 

 

“I’m there, come on, baby, I’m gonna come,” Jesse breathes, stroking the leaking slit. He trembles as Gabe’s moans reach a peak and then he’s coming around Jesse, squirting between them as Jesse continues to coax him with the gentle circling. His own orgasm hits hard and he whites out for a few seconds as he fills the man beneath him. “Oh, shit. Oh. Jesus. Oh-” 

 

They begin to come down slowly, their hearts both thumping hard in their chests. Jesse tips his head and finds Gabe’s lips again, and they kiss lazily, ignoring the mess and stickiness for the comfort of touches in the aftermath of their sex. 

 

“You good?” Jesse asks after a few moments. “You want me to get off?”

 

“Thought you just did,” Gabe grumbles, though there’s a smile on his face. He nuzzles gently at Jesse’s jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth. “We can take a shower.”

 

“We?” Jesse asks, a little hopeful note in his voice that he wishes wasn’t there to tell all of his secrets to the world. 

 

“Mm, I was hoping,” Gabe replies, continuing with the little kisses. 

 

“Well, you got it, boss,” Jesse nods, sucking in a breath when Gabe pulls at his hair, his eyes widening when he looks down at the other man. 

 

“When we’re out there, on base, on a mission, _ then _ I’m your boss,” Gabe says softly, gently compared to the grip his has on Jesse. “When we’re alone, when we’re in bed, then I’m anything else you want.” His eyes search Jesse’s face and he smirks. “And I bet you want a lot, don’t you, Jesse?”

 

“God, I do,” Jesse nods. 

 

“Good,” Gabe nods. “Then let’s get a shower, then you can tell me again all the things you wanna do to my pussy-”

 

“Jesus, Gabe,” Jesse sighs, slowly easing his cock out of his lover. “You’re gonna kill me.”

 

“There are worse ways to die,” Gabe smiles from the bed, before climbing off and following Jesse to the shower.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ itsalwayshighnoonsomewhere or on Discord : Legohearts #0322
> 
> I like messages.


End file.
